conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Formica Species
The formicas as a species is rather complex and have gained their own article. =Biology= General The formica are similar to ants in the fashion they have genetic castes but they all share some similarities. One is that they look very much alike within the castes as they lack a lot of genetic variation due to their own former breeding program. They have bone spikes growing out of their bodies at strategic points for both show off but practical uses, are mostly red with black markings. Leading Caste These are the head of the formican society. They are very tall, between 2.1 and 2.5 meters in height on average. They outgrow most beings on Verus in the term of height. Their bone spikes are generally thinner and also longer to give them a more horrific appearance than they really deserve. Their limbs and fingers are relative to their size also significantly longer, They lack physical strength but makes up in enormous brain capacity, they are indeed among the most intellectual beings on Verus as their brains have expanded making their skulls slightly larger than they should otherwise be but also along the back of their neck and the back is the brain right under the skin so they are very vulnerable there to anything which in turn have forced their caste to develop their necks differently to allow a specific armor being attached directly to the bones in order to cover the expanded brain. They are generally considered emotionless due to their inability to display any feelings or seemingly have any, but they do have emotions just rarely shows them as they are capable to hide it. The brain is, in fact, so well developed they are capable to sense what other beings are feeling, telepaths never dare reading their thoughts because if they do they might never do anything freely again. The leading castes minds are able to keep a telepathic connection open indefinitely and force their way into his or her mind and use the telepathic being as a puppet or hub for further dealings, these is usually considered a separate kind of leading caste and is known as "puppet masters" Mage Caste This caste is focused on magical usage, they reaches just below 2 meters in height and reminds of the leading caste in many ways except their cranium isnt enlarged but they are still significantly intelligent to be able to deal with magic. But they do have a growth on their neck, a form of organic crystal that forms during their childhood and enhanced magical powers but have more human like proportions in their body and the extreme spike length is shortened to make them more maneuverable in combat as they don't need to make themselves look more dangerous than they are as they do pose a threat. Spy Caste These fellows are rather short, they rarely get above 1.1 meter in height. This short size is to make them capable to fit in spaces most others wouldn't think was possible. They have very sensitive senses which can be seen by their abnormally large ears, these are used for both cooling down the body when they run but also to sense their surrounding as their purpose is to act as the senses of the species. Even with their extreme shortness they are very fast and able to outrun even the fastest train. Some speculate they are capable to run over water but this has yet to be confirmed. Their spikes are very short in order to reduce air friction. Working Caste This caste comes around 1.5 to 1.8 meters in height and is the working force of the species, they are neither very smart nor very strong but they out matches all but one caste in strength and outmatches the strongest caste in intelligence making them well suitable for working with machines and constructing things as they can lift what is needed either alone, in a group or with other help. They are capable of reading and understanding sophisticated blueprints as long as it is clearly done in a way that fits them. Running machinery isn't hard either but building something from scratch by research can they not. Their body looks rather harmless in comparison with some others castes as these usually aren't meant to combat in any way but can defend themselves if needed. Warrior Caste These follows are the biggest, meanest and toughest of all castes. They are around 1.7 meters in height has tons of muscles all over their body and two pairs of hands while the others just have one pair of arms. They are capable to lift many times their own weight, can withstand forces others wouldn't think possible, their brains are capable to regenerate from even the worst damages, multiples of every organ and nerve nodes ensure any damage to any area is never fatal to them and their superior regeneration will get them up on their feet in no time. Tho this physical superiority to withstand and fight comes with a price, they aren't intelligent and very initiativeless. One can call them even dumb as without orders they are unable to perform what is even needed for their own survival. Females Females aren't exactly a caste as they stand outside the caste system, but they are more similar to worker in form of body but not as muscular and serves only to breed new children and act as the genetic bridge between the castes. Category:Creatures